My Thoughts of You
by Lovelyfanfics
Summary: Something happens. What do Lois and Clark really think of each other? And what does Lana have to do with it?


**I Want This to Last Forever**

I want this to last forever  
To freeze this moment  
Stretch it out as long as possible  
Did you know that I felt this way?

Love  
It blindsided me  
What a quirk of fate

One day I saw you  
Silly, bumbling, fool  
Without a quick retort on your tongue  
The silence played on  
My raised eyebrow in place  
The last words I said  
"The brooding is turning you blue  
…or is that gray?"

Simple words  
Yet no reply  
Somehow I resisted teasing you more

Silence, then finally  
"I'm really alone"  
You said dejectedly

"What? You have a very cool mom  
A great best friend  
And me, not exactly hard to look at."  
I gave you an overconfident smirk

"But my life is over.  
She doesn't love me"

Sitting up taller  
Suddenly I see it  
A romantic at heart  
What I felt  
Looking at you...  
Anger and pity at her  
Then jealousy

If I had a penny to measure  
Each tear I lost over  
Men half as good as you  
Well, I'd be richer than sin

Knowing just the thing you needed  
To laugh through your tears  
I said

"She was a part of your life  
So you could learn to love.  
My cousin is a part of your life  
So you will have a friend  
Your mom is in your life  
So I don't have to cook  
And kill you  
Not with my culinary skills at least."

Your lips quaked…  
I was terrified  
And held my breath  
Then a smile snuck by  
And I saw the change  
And I smiled in return

Where did this come from?  
I feel happy when I make you smile

A zillion tiny zings in my  
Head and heart  
When you brood  
Which you tend to do  
A LOT  
I feel…  
An unwarranted wave of sadness

When did I start to care?  
Well, maybe I always  
Had a soft spot for  
Innocent, shy, nerds

You snuck in  
Through my defenses  
Past the wall that  
Few live to tell about

Now, lying beside you  
In the afterglow.  
I still can't fathom  
How it all happened…

Earlier today you approached me  
"Lois, do you remember  
When you gave reasons  
Why people were in my life?"

"Yeah…"  
Being cautious  
Never saw the billboard  
In front of me  
Even then  
I ignored the tingles I felt  
With you near

"What about you?  
What…I mean  
cough..i-iis  
Your part in my life?"

I smirked and moved  
To be uncomfortably  
Close to you  
"Why?  
What do you want it to be?"

I leaned forward  
My breath on your lips  
My tongue darted out  
Dare I?  
I pull back  
_Slightly  
_And licked my lips instead

You turned around  
And started to pace  
And to mumble

Now I'm confused  
Did you not feel...The tension?  
The heat?  
No, the vital need  
To have you

Your move Smallville

Then again  
You were never quick  
In reading these kind of signs  
So with a shaky hand  
That felt so right  
I stopped you with a tap

You turned  
And opened your mouth  
To say…

But I took you by surprise  
And swept you up  
In a kiss so strong  
It led to this

Don't fall for me farmboy

But, who am I kidding?  
I'm only a warm body to your  
And that is why  
I want this to last forever

So I can forget  
That I am  
A temporary L.L. replacement

So I can pretend  
You feel half of  
What I feel for you

I saw  
You and her  
In lip lock  
Hours after we…

But it is  
The early morning light  
I can pretend  
I was tired  
I was dreaming  
My eyes were deceiving me  
It didn't really happen

Stupid, stupid  
Really, stupid Lane  
Grrrr, now it's me  
Brooding

Why then  
Do I want to  
Freeze this moment?

Well, you just turned to me  
And said  
"Good morning beautiful."  
Then you daze me  
With a searing kiss

As if our life depends on it  
We breathe each other in  
And nothing else  
Should matter but  
The kiss

The moment I want to freeze  
The bliss before the hurt

Then I hear  
A chuckle  
"There's this girl I fell in love with"

And the moment  
I want to freeze is gone

You say with more mirth  
Than I have ever seen  
On your face  
"Before I tell you  
What just happened…  
**You** tell me  
What part you play in my life."

"I…"

How did this happen?  
Me?  
Tongue-tied  
Fallen for the farmboy?  
For the boy who wears plaid!  
24/7!  
Ok, not really a boy  
We've already proven that

"You know what…"  
I jump out of bed  
Oblivious that I am naked

Your eyes glaze over  
But I don't notice  
As I dash out of your room  
To the kitchen

Where else  
For what else  
Than a heavenly sip of  
The lovely ambrosia  
Coffee  
Undoctored, strong coffee

I miss your entrance  
And startle when your arms  
Wrap around me

"Feeling better?"  
You ask  
Your chest rumbles against my back

"No." is my curt reply  
"Lois…"  
"No! I don't want to talk about it."  
"Fine!"

You slam a mug on the counter  
And get your own drink  
Hot chocolate

So you see  
Our moment  
No, MY moment  
That I want to freeze is gone

Coffee and hot chocolate

I never thought I would fall  
For a plaid-wearing  
Hot-chocolate-drinking  
I-want-to-save-the-world for you  
man...farmboy...farm-man...  
Great...uh super boy-friend

Urgh...  
I didn't mean it that way  
Just friends

Me  
You  
Never would work

The moments unfrozen  
And unraveled

See you  
Smallville  
Then I exit


End file.
